When Paths Are Crossed
by Lizzian
Summary: What happens when I leave for vacation, a burglar drops in, and the house gets hit by lightning? SHEER MADNESS, I TELL YOU! My first fic! How sweet.
1. Vacation Time! But it's not only me

News: This is my *first* fic, so please be patient. School starts in a few days, (meep!) and I probably will not have much time, save for Friday and weekends. And… I've also gotten my *original* Legend of Zelda game for the NES! *Holds up the coveted cartridge and holy aaah's ring in the air*   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or Nintendo or Hawaii for that matter, but if I take over the world, I'll let you know.  
  
My mom yelled, "Got all your stuff?"  
  
We were getting ready to leave for a vacation to Hawaii. I was so excited, I had forgotten to turn off my GameCube… Oh no! What will this lead to besides a high energy bill?  
  
"(Unintelligible Japanese)"  
  
"Dude! You can speak ENGLISH now. They're gone." Said Roy.  
  
"Oh boy! House all to us! PARTAY! I'll check the fridge!" said Kirby gleefully.  
  
"Not so fast, little guy. We need to leave the house the way it is so she doesn't know we ever escaped from her SSBM game!" said Link. *Note: This will be in play format from now on.*  
  
Mario: Then what-a are we-a waiting for? Let's inspect this-a house!"  
  
Dr. Mario: Lookie here! She's got lotsa game systems! Game boys! And an NES! Let's test it!  
  
So they played my NES. br  
  
The crew marched upstairs and into my parent's room.  
  
Roy: WOAH! She's a Nintendo Addict! *Note: Been playing Nintendo since I was two. Duck Hunt was the game I first played! ^_^*  
  
Samus: She's got all the classics! First the NES and the GBs, and now an N64 and an SNES!  
  
Ness: Holy cow! She's even got Earthbound!   
  
They walked into the den.   
  
DK: Hey! She's got a portable piano! And looks like she wrote some notes down, too! Hey, TLOZers, play the notes. I can't read music.  
  
Yes, the notes were beautiful. Stuff from Mario Paint, Ocarina of Time, etc…  
  
The smashers went down the hall into my room. What will happen now?  
  
Zelda: Look at this! What a mess! Photographs everywhere! *Note: Yes, I am messy and I'm a photographer* But look! She's got good taste in music!   
  
She was looking at my legend of Zelda CD.  
  
Ganondorf: Oo! Computer! Let's turn it on!  
  
They grouped around my computer. There were many different account names.  
  
Falco: Well, she's definitely not Bill, not ~Friendly Friend~, I don't think she would be Fiendish Fiend, or Cheryl, not Boy, not Girl, but I have a feeling she's ~Annoyed Pianist~  
  
Bowser: Whaddaya waitin' for then? CLICK IT!  
  
Falco: I can't, you fool. I don't have fingers!  
  
Link: You guys are pathetic!  
  
The password prompt came up. They went through a bunch of combos until they got it. Now that they've hacked into my computer, what will happen next?  
  
Link: Well… let's see. What looks confidential and interesting here?  
  
Young Link: HEY LOOK! She's got an ocarina! *Note: I do have an ocarina, and I won it out of a prize machine in Santa Cruz. It only plays one note though…*  
  
Y. Link took it off the wall, and blew into it.   
  
Ocarina: TOOT!  
  
Y. Link: COOL!  
  
Ocarina: TOOT!  
  
Y. Link: Can't you play ANY other notes?  
  
Ocarina: TOOT!  
  
He left it alone and hung it back up on the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~br  
  
Well? Whaddaya think? Cool? Uncool? Please R&R. Remember, if you flame, I will print out your flame, march over to your house, and make you eat it. You have been warned! Constructive Criticism is muy appreciated! 


	2. Unintelligible beeps and a burglar!

News: Huzzah! The second Chappie! The smash crew continues their search  
  
of my house... oh no! What will happen now?  
  
Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT own SSBM or any characters, NO I DO NOT own  
  
Nintendo, I dO NOT own the FBI and NO I DO NOT WANT GREEN EGGS   
  
AND HAM! Sorry. Couldn't resist. And no, I still haven't taken over   
  
the world.  
  
Mr. Game and Watch: Beep beep blip?  
  
Everyone but Mewtwo and Ness: Huh? *stare blankly* O__o?  
  
Mewtwo: He says it's not nice to hack computers  
  
Ness: And that the FBI will catch us.  
  
Mr. GW: Beep bip beeb  
  
Ness: But he says we only live once!  
  
Kirby: C'mon! Let's go do something!  
  
All: But what?  
  
Kirby: Uh... watch TV?  
  
All: OH BOY! TV! TV!  
  
Suddenly, the front door flew open.  
  
???: Now, we have to do this quickly. Before the cops find us.  
  
OH NO! WHAT IS HAPPENING? WILL EVERYONE BE OKAY? WILL I GET MY CAPS  
  
LOCK FIXED? Ahh... fixed. Find out next chapter (which WILL be longer,  
  
promise) and PLEASE R&R! 


	3. Burglars meet the Smashers and food!

News: I'm on a plane to Hawaii, (not in life) the smashers escaped  
  
from the GameCube, and there's a commotion outside! What will they do?  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything in the story except the plot and  
  
ideas. No, I haven't taken over the world either... ;__;  
  
Peach: EEEP! Someone's at the door! Answer it!  
  
So Roy, Marth, Link, and Young Link went to see who it was. It was...  
  
R, M, L, and Y.L: BURGLARs!!!!  
  
Burglars: EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!! PEOPLE WITH WEIRD HAIR!  
  
R, M, L, and Y.L: Don't diss the hair. You're askin' for it...  
  
Burglars: And HOW do you plan to threaten us?  
  
Link: I've got the Master sword  
  
Roy: Uh... a jeweled but sharp sword  
  
Marth: Falchion!  
  
Young Link: Kokiri Sword!  
  
All four pointed their swords in the burglars' faces.  
  
Burglars: AAAIIIIIIIEEEE!! WE'RE NEVER BURGLARIZING AGAIN!!  
  
They hopped into the getaway car, and reversed into... a police car.  
  
Burglars: PLEASE! TAKE US IN! WE BEG OF YOU!  
  
The four walked back into the living room.  
  
Zelda: Who was it?  
  
All four: Just some people. We told 'em to go away and bug someone else.  
  
Zelda: Cool. Samus and Fox are trying to figure out how to work the TV.  
  
Fox: And you just press this... aaaaaannnndddddd... THE TV'S ON!  
  
All: Yayness!  
  
Kirby: But I'm hungry and we left all the food at the HQ, and Mr. GW  
  
always burns the sausages!  
  
Mr. GW: BEEP BELLP BLEEEP!  
  
Ness: ooo... he's maaad!  
  
Mewtwo: He's threatening to beat you with the frying pan...  
  
Suddenly, a bag of pink marshmallows flew into the window.  
  
Falco: Now that's efficient!  
  
Kirby: Are they mini-me's?  
  
Mewtwo: No, you doofus! They're marshmallows!  
  
So they all feasted on marshmallows.  
  
Well? aren't you supposed to be doing something? Like, REVIEWING?  
  
Thanks if you've reviewed already! 


	4. Earthquake!

News: Hey all! Thanks for my first review, by iceprincess! So now Kirby's  
  
got food, the smashers are watching TV, they've checked over the house,  
  
they've chased away burglars, now what's left to do?  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the ideas I used in the fic.  
  
The smashers were all laid-back, watching TV and eating marshmallows.  
  
The four swordsmen successfully apprehended two burglars, and are taking  
  
their own vacation.  
  
Y. Link: Ahh this is the life! *sips lon lon milk*  
  
Ness: No fights, no master hand, no wireframes...  
  
A whole week passed like this. We join them again.  
  
Suddenly, a shaking shook the house.  
  
C. Falcon: We'rE SINKING! LIFEBOATS LIFE VESTS!!  
  
Mario: Dude. It's-a just an earthquake. There was a huge one in uPaper Mario/u *note: YOU MUST PLAY THIS GAME! REALLY GOOD!  
  
ESPECIALLY CREDITS!*  
  
Peach: OH no! Did the house start flying?  
  
The smashers gathered around the window.  
  
Zelda: Oh shoot! You're right. This is California! Home o' earthquakes!  
  
The TV Went blank! Oh no!  
  
C. Falcon: Now I'll never see what happened to Sponge Bob! *note: I don't own Sponge Bob*  
  
Little did they know that our car, driving back from the airport was  
  
lumbering up the street.  
  
Ganondorf: Did you see headlights out the front window?  
  
Kirby: Uh oh. I think they're home...  
  
Marth: NOOOO! I was just beginning to feel relaxed! Ok. Is everything clean and shiny?  
  
Mewtwo and Ness used their psychic powers to clean the house without ever moving. I wish I could do that...  
  
They all hopped back into the TV, just in time as the door opened and we stepped inside.  
  
Me: Ah. I love comming home to a clean house! Oh dang! I forgot to turn off the TV! I hope nothing happened...  
  
From inside the TV, which was like a two way mirror, the smashers laughed at me. Ha ha.  
  
~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soooo... whaddaya think? Please RR and no flames. Next up, my crazy dream... i actually dreamed it! It's crazy! and funny! 


	5. Super short, slightly suspenseful!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR COMPANIES MENTIONED HERE. I still have NOT taken over the world... This is also a dream I had one night, as i mentioned earlier. So… it's not true. -__- ZZzzzz (Lizz enters Dream World… ANYTHING can happen now…)   
  
It was a dark and stormy night. I was sitting at home, listening to the rain and thunder outside. My parents were out at a late dinner. I wondered, "Gee, wonder what would happen if the house was struck by lightning?"  
  
I was soon about to find out. I turned on my GameCube. The storm got louder and more furious.  
  
"I hope the power doesn't go out." I thought to myself.  
  
CRACK! Of all the houses to hit, the lightning had to single out my house.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed as I was sucked into my GameCube.  
  
OH DEAR! The end of the chapter already! Sorry it was so short. Just wanted to build a little suspense. Buuut... I'm not too good at it, as you can see... -_-U 


	6. I'm stuck in SSBM! What's gonna happen n...

NEWS: I finally got back from the middle school trip. Way out in the boondocks of Calaveras County. But I'm BACK! But school starts tomorrow. I need to somehow stop it!!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT OWN SSBM OR THE CHARACTERS, FOR THE LAST TIME!!! So go away, lawyers.  
  
"OUCH! Oof!" I said as I landed with a thump. "Uh oh… I'm stuck in my GameCube!" I pounded on the TV screen, looking out into the family room.   
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"One of those secret, secret characters, probably."  
  
"Is she a hacker?"  
  
"Maybe she's from Fire Emblem. Look at her blue hair streaks."  
  
"Beep blip bloop!" (I don't have a clue!)  
  
"(Unintelligible Japanese)"  
  
"Dude! What did I tell you about that?!"   
  
I turned around and jumped.  
  
"WHAWHAWHAT?" I stammered. "WHA HA HA! HOW DID I GET HERE?"  
  
"Bleep bloob beep!" beeped Mr. Game & Watch as he hit me with a frying pan full of sausages. That was last I saw before I woke up.  
  
"Oog… what did I do?" I asked groggily.  
  
"First, who are you?" asked Ness. All of a sudden I knew where I was.  
  
"Zzil… no Izzl… wait… it's Lziz… Zizl? NO! Lizz. Two Z's. Lizz."  
  
"Took you long enough…" commented Ganondorf.   
  
Link chucked his boomerang at his head.  
  
"Where are you from?" asked Young Link  
  
"I'm from Hercules… so that makes me a Herculean."  
  
"Where's that? Near Hyrule? Pop Star?" Link and Kirby asked.  
  
"No… never mind…"  
  
"What games have you been in?" asked Kirby.  
  
"Huh? Games? I'm a person, stuck in her GameCube!"  
  
"Well? How long have you been playing games?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Uhh… since I was two. Duck Hunt was it! My first game I could actually play…"  
  
"Well, am I just going to stand here watching a 12 year old girl blabbing at her 'nostalgic' memories? I want to see Zzil or Lizz fight and get beaten to a pulp!" ranted Ganondorf.  
  
I gave him the patented eye. Three stock, Great Bay, and three other players – Link, Zelda, and Kirby.  
  
The match began. Kirby sucked me up and copied me. Now he had glasses on and could do my earring boomerang. My own glasses went down, down, down, sinking into the Great Bay. I can't see clearly without them. I tried to squint my eyes and see something. I thought, "Wait… I'm a human! I can't do this! I'll end up dead! Must… stay… away from sharp pointy things. GUYS! WAIT! I CAN'T SEE WITHOUT MY GLASSES!"  
  
Too late. Sheik (Zelda's alternate form) hit me with the chain. Then I got hit by something fiery. Crispy and in great pain, I was oblivious to Kirby, who became a rock and fell on me. I was lying facedown, unresponsive.   
  
"Hold on! She's not moving." A concerned Kirby commented on my flattened, rug-like state.  
  
"You think she's…" Zelda started.  
  
"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dead?" Link stammered.  
  
They stared down at me. Kirby poked my head.  
  
"END IT NOW!!!" they all shouted.  
  
No contest. Nobody won. Back in the room where I found myself, I was laid face up. I didn't know it at the time, though.  
  
"Quick! Get me Pikachu! The Pokémon defibrillator!" ordered Dr. Mario.  
  
"Humans are SO weak…"  
  
"So are Gerudos… wouldn't be talking, G-dork… we've defeated you EVERY TIME!"  
  
"I DID MY HOMEWORK MR. PRESTIANNI! IT'S ON YOUR DESK!" I screamed and sat up.   
  
"She's CRAZY!!!" screamed Captain Falcon.  
  
"Oh… I'm still here… COOL! Don't worry, I've had a concussion before. I just can't seem to really remember that Friday too well… or that Thursday for that matter"  
  
"COOL? You almost got sliced in half and your finger's all bent!!" said the group I'd attempted to battle.  
  
"Wait a second... Where the heck are my glasses? Didn't they fall into the Great Bay?" I asked.  
  
"I saw them fall when I was watching the fight. They went into the waaay deep part. If only Jeff were here... he could build some eyeglass-retriving machine..." Ness thought aloud.  
  
"Well? I need some help, since we can't swim in this game..."  
  
"I wanna come! I WANNA COME!" Kirby bounced around the room.  
  
"I guess we have to go too? Right Linky?"  
  
"Err... yeah."  
  
DOWN AT THE GREAT BAY:  
  
"Yipee!" Kirby did the Kirby dance across the sandy beach. ('') ('') ('') (^''^)  
  
"Ok little guy! Do your stuff!" shouted Zelda  
  
Kirby proceded to suck up all the water from the Great Bay. Ten minutes later, when Kirby was full of the Bay water, and all puffed up like a giant balloon ,  
  
Zelda picked him up.  
  
"Do your John Ritter impersonation!" *note: I don't own Three's Company or 8 Simple Rules for dating my teenage daughter, or annny other show...*  
  
A while later, after the Kirby had spit all the water back into the Bay, no one could find my glasses.  
  
"Sorry Lizz... Hey! Link, do you think the Lens of Truth will work?"  
  
"No. It only shows fake walls..."  
  
"Yeah... I feel bad that I couldn't... ACCCKKK!!!" Kirby started to gasp for air... (xx^)  
  
"KIIIIRRRBYYYY!!!" We all yelled.  
  
Zelda grabbed Kirby by the feet and shook him upside down.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT! What are you choking on? A water octorok?"  
  
"I hope he's okay... maybe it's my lost ocarina that i bought at a souvenier shop in Termina."  
  
"Oh poor Kirby!"  
  
All of a sudden (i need to think up a new one. how many times have i said that?!) Kirby finally hacked up my glasses!  
  
"EWWW!!! Well, at least I have my glasses back! Oh thank heavens! I'm back to my old self agaIN! *note: anyone who's played Mario Bros. 3 knows what i'm talking about.*  
  
I squeezed Kirby in a suffocating hug all the way back to the HQ.  
  
BACK AT THE HQ:   
  
"We need to turn you into a computerized image before we can..." Falco was interrupted by… who else? "Before we can pound her into the ground mercilessly?" Asked an eager Ganondorf.  
  
I looked at myself, ignoring him. I now had the attributes of a video game character! I had my glasses back. Even my dislocated finger was fixed.  
  
"Bleep boop beep." bleeped Mr. Game & Watch  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"B-l-e-e-p b-o-o-p b-e-e-p!" rebeeped Mr. G&W.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I think he means he's sorry for clocking you with his frying pan." Commented Peach.  
  
"Sure Mr. G&W. I forgive you."  
  
"Let's test that CompuGeneration process," said Young Link with an evil grin. "EVERYONE ATTACK LIZZ!" he screamed at the top of his lungs  
  
A dust cloud formed like in The Sims. When it was over, and they pried Gannondorf off, they said, "Look. You're only damaged. Not a scratch."   
  
They were right! Not a scratch on me! My actual real battle was coming up. I was to have the same opponents as my fateful first battle. When it was over, I was completely surprised with the outcome. Not Zelda, not Link, not Kirby. Lizz!   
  
In the room:  
  
Lizz: I have to check how my house is doing. Be back soon.  
  
All: Don't kill yourself.  
  
I looked out the TV screen. Lightning raged on. I watched in horror as I saw a bolt strike a power pole. I recalled that the power had gone out only a few times before. On my birthday of 2001 and when my parents were at a Kron dinner. The house went black and so did the room.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
"What's wrong? You're all white!" asked Link.  
  
"Say SOMETHING!" demanded Kirby.  
  
"The-the-the-the p-p-p-p-p-p-o-w-w-w-w-e…"  
  
"SPIT IT OUT" snapped Ganondorf.  
  
"Lightning hit some power pole! POWER OUTAGE!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'll be stuck in here until the power goes back on… It's 10:30. I've been in here for two hours. My parents are coming home around 12. What are they gonna do if I'm not there?"  
  
I turned on my flashlight. No light came out.  
  
"Grrr… I never remember to change the batteries…" 


	7. The Power comes on! Hooray!

News: Nothing much new. Just listening to my Ocarina of Time CD  
  
Disclaimer: Nope... Still haven't taken over the world. And I still don't own Nintendo or SSBM, or any of the characters  
  
10:50 rolled around. The power came back on, and so did my GameCube. No more voice charades! I recalled how Cameron had kept on telling "Quincy" (who was me) to give the walkie-talkie to Lizz. I screamed into it, "This IS LIZZ!!!"  
  
"But how do I know besides your voice? You might be Quincy making her talk or you'd smack her on the head."  
  
"I'm your co-leader of our family group, Cameron. What other proof do you need?" I said in my sarcastic voice. Laughter breaks out in both the cars, including the chaperones.  
  
"Are you going on about your personal life again? Or are we going to fight while we're all young?" growled Ganondorf.  
  
"Eh… oo-okay… My team is Zelda and me and the other team is Mr. Game&Watch and Ganon."  
  
"GanonDORF! DORF! DORF! YOU IDIOTIC FEMALE FOOL! And why do I get the beeping idiot?"  
  
Mr. G&W snuck up behind Ganondorf and hit him with a sausage.  
  
"Whatever DORK."  
  
"Grr… I hate you. EVIL 12 YEAR OLD GIRL!"  
  
"Hey! I HEARD THAT!"  
  
5 minutes on Pokémon Stadium. Red team versus green team. My special moves:  
  
B up-Fly with music sheets.  
  
B down-Swing game controller around.  
  
B-Hard punch.  
  
Smash B-Boomerang earring.  
  
Taunt-Smile and cross arms.  
  
My team won. I had enough adventure, so I just stayed.  
  
"How about Nintendo charades?" I asked.  
  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…" groaned some of the group.  
  
My card said "Malon" Oh no… not the crazy singer! I thought.  
  
"OOO-ooo-O-ooo…OOO-ooo-O-ooo…. Want to learn a song?"  
  
"Uhhh… a cherry popsicle?" said Captain Falcon.  
  
"You FOOL!"  
  
"Um… cheese?"  
  
"Could someone please slap him?" I asked.  
  
"Slap him yourself!" shouted Bowser.  
  
"Hey Link… can I borrow your ocarina?"  
  
I played Epona's Song. Everyone but C. Falcon and Ganondorf pulled out earplugs.  
  
'Oh NO!!! EVIL is COMING!!!" the two shouted and ran off.  
  
"I know! You're MALON!" screamed Young Link.  
  
"About time someone got it!"  
  
Next up was Kirby. He walked up to Pichu and swallowed him.  
  
Zelda: Hungry?  
  
Mr. G&W: Bleep? (Thirsty?)  
  
Link: Fool? (Kirby gave him "the look")  
  
DK: Banana?  
  
Yoshi: Fruit?  
  
Me: Pichu?  
  
Kirby gives me a high-five. Next up is Link. He grabbed a few papers and flapped his arms up and down.  
  
Kirby: Birdman?  
  
Falco: Me?  
  
Me: Helicopter?  
  
Young Link: Airplane?  
  
Mr. G&W: Blip? (Nutcase?) Mr. G&W ended up getting an arrow in his nose for that.  
  
Mario: Wilbur Wright?  
  
Luigi: Orville Wright?  
  
Ness: Buzz Buzz?  
  
Zelda: Are you… Lizz?  
  
Link: Yesyesyesyes!  
  
The two hugged.  
  
"Ooo-kay… riiiiight… Zelda! You're up!"  
  
She turned into Sheik, crouched, stayed stone still, and started to menacingly giggle.  
  
Mr. G&W: Bip beep? (Schoolgirl?)  
  
Mario: Idiot?  
  
Peach: Toad?  
  
Young Link&me: Gossip Stone!  
  
Everyone clapped; Sheik turned back into Zelda and was jumping up and down with Link. My watch beeped. Mr. Game&Watch had a little heart over his head.  
  
"What? It's just my watch!"  
  
The heart broke. I gave him a pat on his head. He said "Beep!" and the broken heart disappeared.  
  
It was 11:01. One hour left. I did one on one battles with every character. At 11:50 I said my goodbyes. I was turned back into a human. Before I left, they gave me a pin with the circle logo on it. Kirby tried to pin it on my shirt, which was very hard, considering that he was 8 inches tall. Zelda had to hold him up while he attempted to pin it to my shirt. He didn't have good balance, and fell on me, the point poking me.  
  
"EEYAAH!! I'M BEING EATEN BY A PINK MARSHMALLOW FROM POP STAR!"  
  
Everyone around me laughed, including Kirby. I finally had the pin on by 11:55, after 5 minutes of painful attempts to put it on. They had to restrain Ganondorf who tried to stab me with the pin.   
  
"Hold everything! How do I get out of here?" 


	8. Escape from SSBM!

NEWS: OK everybody! I am deeeeeeeeeeeeply sorry for not updating. I was busy with Ocarina of Time all last weekend. I beat Volvagia! WOOOT! ^_^!! *dances like Darunia*  
  
But... on a sadder note, John Ritter has died. *note-don't own any of the shows, so go away lawyers!* I have been in such denial today. When one of my classmates looked into a window, the piece of wood we used to keep it open fell, and the window closed on his arms.  
  
I immediately thought, "wow! That reminds me of Three's company!" *I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW!* but then was all... sad. =C  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own SSBM, any of the characters except for myself, or Nintendo. I do, however, own a rather delicious combo of yogurt and cereal that I mix for breakfast =D  
  
"Uhh… err… we actually don't know… but to get back in here, just wear the pin and turn on your GameCube!" said Luigi  
  
"Greaaat…"  
  
"Try ramming yourself against the screen. I roll into things all the time!" suggested Young Link.  
  
"One, two, three, GO!" shouted the others.  
  
WhaBOOM! The TV rocked precariously on its stand. We watched with worry as it tilted baaack and fooorth… baaack and fooorth… It finally stopped.  
  
"Bad idea Little Link. I knock over the TV, I'll never get out. And it'd break so I'd need to buy a new one. If I got out."  
  
"Okayokayokay! Always pick on the little one!" he complained.  
  
11:56 came. The phone started ringing.  
  
"Hi Lizz. We're by Hilltop now. We should be home in at least 10 minutes."   
  
"One last battle? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" they begged.  
  
I gave in. The battle began. I checked my watch once it ended. 12:03 rolled onto my watch.  
  
"I need to get out NOW!!!"  
  
"Geez, you'll make it out… well, banging against the screen didn't work… Ness! Can you transport her out of here?" Samus asked.  
  
"I can try."  
  
Thump! I landed on the family room carpet. I had enough time to put the pin in the box, along with the directions before my parents came home.  
  
"How was your night? Uneventful?"  
  
"You'd never believe how bored I was."  
  
I thought about the storm.  
  
"Did the power go out?"  
  
"Oh yeah. But you'd never believe me."  
  
Note: I had this dream after *apparently* playing too much SSBM. Oh well. It was a fun dream… gee… I'm bored. That reminds me of another crazy dream I had after i went back to sleep. What can i say? The worst thing to do is forget to unset your alarm on the weekend... _ 6 am on a Saturday.  
  
Sorry for the short-ness. I PROMISE PROMISE to make the next chapter longer! 


	9. The Movie!

News: It's Lizzian again. Hope you like the story. I would like to present iceprincess with an almost-finished house! Now, to drive in the last nail with the Megaton Hammer,  
  
the hammer I slaved for and beat Volvagia with in OoT! Link, throw me the hammer! *Link, zelda, and Ganondorf all heave hammer on to roof. Hammer knocks Lizzian off roof.*  
  
Lizz: *twitches* I'm... ok... really. *climbs back with hammer in teeth. how did i do that?*  
  
Lizz: Aaaaaannnnd.... drumroll please... *drumroll* THE FINAL NAIL!!! *taps nail veeeerrry lightly with megaton hammer because, after all, it IS a mega ton! The house falls to the ground. =(*  
  
Lizz: Um... sorry. I guess I should have let the ice climbers build. Now on with the fic! But first, the DISCLAIMER!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Nintendo, SSBM, or any other games/companies for that matter...  
  
Gee, was I bored that night. So I decided to use my magic video camera, which could miraculously survive any abuse and it could fly, too! I began to tape what first happened that night. I had to keep the pin hidden because the chances of getting my house to be hit by lightning were unrealistic. The camera warped with me after the Prologue was taped.  
  
"Guess what! Guess what?"  
  
"What?" they all asked me  
  
"I'M MAKING A MOVIE OF THIS!!!"  
  
They didn't answer. I guess I shocked them. Aaaaaaaaaanywaaaaaay… we encountered many bloopers during the filming. And here they are:  
  
SCENE 1: FATEFUL MEETINGS Take 1  
  
Lizz: WHAWHAWHA! How did I get here?  
  
Ganondorf: You came here, obviously.  
  
Lizz walks over and slaps him. Dust cloud erupts.  
  
Invisible Director: CUT! UNCALLED FOR AND NOT IN THE SCRIPT!!  
  
SCENE 1: FATEFUL MEETINGS Take 2  
  
Lizz: WHAWHAWHA WHAT? How did I get here?  
  
Mr. G&W walks over to hit Lizz w/ frying pan, but trips over Kirby.  
  
Invisible Director: CUUUUT!!!!!  
  
SCENE 2: AND WHO ARE YOU? Take 1  
  
Lizz: Oog… wha'd I do?  
  
Ness: First, you are whom that has teleported here? [laughs]  
  
Invisible Director: CUT CUT CUT!!!   
  
SCENE 2: AND WHO ARE YOU? Take 2  
  
Lizz: Oog… What did I do?  
  
Ness: First, who are you?  
  
Lizz: Who are YOU?  
  
Invisible Director: Rrr… CUT!!!  
  
SCENE 2: AND WHO ARE YOU? Take 3  
  
Lizz: Oog… What did I do?  
  
Ness: First, who are you?  
  
Lizz: Well THAT'S asking the obvious! I'm Lizz!  
  
Lizz: Waaaiiit a sec… oops, sorry Invisible Director…  
  
Invisible Director: CUTCUTCUT!!!  
  
SCENE 3: THE FIRST BATTLE Take 1  
  
Note: I was CompuGenerated for the battle, but still had to feign injuries.  
  
Zelda sends Din's Fire towards Lizz, despite the script.  
  
Lizz: Is that the best you can do?  
  
Kirby, Link, and Zelda gather around Lizz and beat her up.  
  
Invisible Director: CUT!! NOT IN THE SCRIPT!!!  
  
Lizz emerges.  
  
Lizz: Thank God for Invisible Director!  
  
SCENE 4: LIZZ'S AWAKENING Take 1  
  
Kirby: Guys… Hold on… she's not moving…  
  
Lizz sits up and yells too early.  
  
Lizz: I DID MY HOMEWORK MR. PRESTIANNI! IT'S ON YOUR DESK!  
  
Zelda smacks Lizz's head, making her fall back down. Link places foot on Lizz to keep her from sitting up while Kirby puffs up and tries to block what happened to avoid the Invisible Director's yelling. All start to snicker.  
  
Invisible Director: CUUUUT!! You FOOLS are driving me NUTS!  
  
All try to stifle a laugh. It doesn't work and the four burst into laughter. The rest of the Smash Crew follows.  
  
SCENE 4: LIZZ'S AWAKENING Take 2  
  
Kirby: Hold on… she's not moving…  
  
Zelda: You think she's dead?  
  
Link: You're supposed to stop at "she's," not "dead." That's my line!  
  
Lizz sits up  
  
Lizz: Whose line is it anyway? *note-I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW! Although I do really like it…*  
  
Invisible Director: CUT!!! Zelda, you went on to Link's line. Lizz! You're supposed to not be dead first of all, and you just invented that last line. ):-P  
  
SCENE 4: LIZZ'S AWAKENING Take 3  
  
Lizz lies fairly motionless on the Great Bay stage. Her opponents are gathered around her, running their lines when…  
  
Invisible Director: CUT!!! Lizz! Your breathing isn't shallow enough!  
  
Lizz: [confused]?  
  
Lizz: You're tireless, I.D.  
  
~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... that was fairly easy. Dontcha love cut-and-paste? I sure do! I wish life had a ctrl+z or ctrl+c and ctrl+v... Please review! 


	10. And NOW for a short break

NEW UPDATES: Wow. It's been a SUPER long time since I updated. Yesterday (Friday) I went rock climbing and wanted to update. Well, I'd forgotten how energy-demanding it is, and basically crashed onto my desk last night. So sorry bout that! And, even though it's taken me a few weeks to say this, but I had my b-day on the 24th o' Sept. Got The Wind Waker! Woohoo! I have been pretty angry due to the fact that I left my music stand for my keyboard at school, so I have been trying not to punch out the monitor. I left one computer in favor of my own since the monitor was all fuzzy. Just look at it now! *Points to flaming pile of metal* Well, it WAS faster than my computer, so it deserved it! On a lighter note, I'm finally gonna watch The Godfather tonight instead of mindlessly surfing the net at twelve am. I also spent this morning doing ReDead testing in Ocarina of Time. Din's Fire + ReDead = Flaming ReDead! Well, I also figured out that ReDeads do not like being set on fire, and, well, started chewing on my head. And so ended the pyrotechnics testing. Speaking of tests, I thought I'd take a break from the regular fic for just ooooonnneeee little chapter to do some...... BACKPACK BALLISTICS with our host, Ness. But first the disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: I will be trying out MS word for this part instead of notepad, so if it looks different, do not be alarmed. Now, let's all use our brains. Would a 13 year old own an entire company for herself? I don't think so. so I do NOT own Nintendo or anything else in here. On with the fic! Ness: You know how heavy all those books and binders can be? Audience: *nods obediently* Ness: Well, imagine being someone in a video game. We have to carry all these HUGE supplies around all the time! It's not easy carrying some kind of stone for recording songs everywhere! And that's not all. Lifenoodles, receiver phone, and a whole lot of other stuff is murder on the back! Y. Link: And how can we carry all this junk and still look trim? Our secret! =) Lizz: So I thought it would be interesting to find out what would happen if videogame characters could perform tests on their item bags. The tests: 1. Thrown out of a window 2. Dropped on someone 3. Hit by a car 4. Shot out of a canon Well. This will be very interesting!  
  
TEST 1: THROWN OUT OF A WINDOW  
  
We begin at a nondescript house in the hills of Onett. DK: Now, for the backpack! *Backpack is thrown; knocks DK out window* Lizz: O_O. well. er. I guess the backpack was heavier than I thought. TEST 2: DROPPED ON SOMEONE Kirby is picking a piece of paper out of a hat Kirby: And the victim is.. ... ...... CAPT. FALCON!!! C. F: What? *Hit by backpack* C. F: Ouchies. *is flattened against wall*  
  
TEST 3: HIT BY A CAR  
  
Down at the Mario Kart raceway Announcer guy: GOOOO!!!! *Bowser floors it, hits backpack, and rolls car* Bowser: NOOOO!!! Backpack: *sits happily without a scratch*  
  
TEST 4: SHOT OUT OF A CANON  
  
Hyrule Field Running man: *Lights fuse* QUICK! RUN EVERYBODY! *Backpack sails across the field, over the lake, and into the Happy Happyist Cultists' hideaway in. Happy Happy Valley (?)* Happy Happyist Cultist: Blue, blue, RED? HOW DARE YOU! *Paints backpack blue*  
  
Well, sorry about the short-ness of this chap. Hope you liked it! 1.1.04: The "NEW UPDATES" thing is SUPER outdated, written sometime around the end of September. The computer, which is now LITERALLY a flaming, twisted hunk-o-scrap metal, thanks to some broken stuff. All I know is that I didn't do it. Seriously. Ever since my mom and dad dragged me to the computer store after some foreign-language awards given to me for my last year of accomplishment, the computer fell hard. One of my classmates was supposed to compose a song, but never did, thinking I had it all under control. A few days later school let out, and the next day I bought a keyboard as a grad present. Later that night my mom and dad went out for dinner, and my grandparents took me out for dinner, buying some Noxzema (I don't own the company) for my rather crispefied shoulders I earned at the end of the year party, saying, "I rarely ever burn!". I went in through the side door, and little did I know, was hooked up to the alarm system. So after the call was cancelled I still had to deal with two beeps sent out every ten minutes. It got to me so much I locked myself in the office and belted out favorite tunes I tought myself on my brand new keyboard for two and a half hours, luckily set up in the same room. The rest of summer passed, not to mention '03. Right now I'm listening to a remix of "Sound Stone". Even though this is a little late, happy 2004! 


	11. A Note from the Author

NEWS: 2.3.04  
  
I'm really REALLY sorry for not updating. yet again. Before you all throw pokey objects at me, listen to my reasons. No, I'm not trying to whine and get sympathy, it's just been a little, shall we say, hard, for me lately. Before Xmas holiday, two days after I flew across the US from the east coast back to home in CA, someone told me one of my old friends was diagnosed w/ leukemia. Every time I think of this, it's like being hit with a sack of oranges. A month or so later I completely fell through the floor on my math test. 58% just won't cut it. I'm not some complete moron, it's just I never read all the directions. Thankfully, my teacher let me re-take it and averaged my score together. Jumpy at the thought of failing math, no, LIFE!!, I was pretty shaky that night. That caused me to pay less attention to details. Details, like, for example, making sure you're cutting a loaf of bread and not your hand. Later that night I accidentally smashed the same hand into a doorframe. Back to winter break. I went looking for a Paper Mario CD. A few months earlier I heard that it was no longer sold/produced, but I turned to ever- faithful Japan Town. After thoroughly browsing seemingly endless racks o' CDs I decided to give up. Anyway, despite my protests, my Mom dragged me to one last store. I walked impatiently around the store, hunger starting to dissolve my stomach. I finally spotted a CD tower looming over all the rest, daring me to challenge it in a match of sight and patience, neither of which hold strong in me. However, my short search was rewarded. Was it the coveted PM CD? Was it also FREE? Sadly, no. But it was a rather nifty Mother 1 & 2 CD! For those who probably do not want an entire history of Mother 2 (That's Earthbound to the US), I'ma tell ya anyway! Mother 1 (AKA Mother Zero) was released in Japan only. =(. Mother 2 was released in the US (1995, I think) under the name of Earthbound. I've also been working on typing up some other dreams I've had. One very entertaining one involves butter, turkey, and violins. This weekend I will probably not update, but I TOTALLY PROMISE ON MY iPOD'S BATTERY'S LIFE that I will update the week after that. Until then, molto grazie for listening to my long explanation. 


	12. And Back to the Story!

NEWS: Ah, yes. Another Thursday the 12th. My unlucky day. Don't ask. Just when I thought I had broken the curse I *somehow* got my CDs trapped in my rental car's glove box. I was worried about them, of course, and frantically attacked the vile thing, scraping my hands. Don't worry,   
  
it doesn't hurt THAT much. If I have time, I'll update again on V-day. I go to the optometrist's to FINALLY get my eyes re-examined. I also go off to one of my friend's houses on sunday so she can help me beat Ocarina of Time. She got to watch those credits, dang her! She came over during winter break and helped me w/ the Spirit  
  
Temple. I think it's pretty cool. Fighting the Iron Knuckle as a kid was great 'cuz you're so short that if you keep hacking you won't even get hurt! Life has been a little kinder to me, like me passing my math midterm with 86%.   
  
SCENE 6: THE POWER OUTAGE Take 1  
  
Lizz: The-the-the-the p-p-p-p-p-p-o-w-w-w-w-e… *ack* a- i…r! *gasp*!   
  
Ganondorf: SPIT IT OUT!  
  
Lizz: CHokIng… x___x  
  
Lizz passes out. Kirby jumps up and down on her, doing his own version of the Heimlich maneuver.  
  
Lizz: Thanks… stupid mint!  
  
Invisible Director: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!! LIZZ! How many times have I told you to STOP EATING MINTS ON THE SET!?!? GET HER!  
  
Everyone takes out a tennis racquet and hits Lizz back and forth, sending peppermints flying in every direction.  
  
SCENE 6: THE POWER OUTAGE Take 2  
  
Lizz: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH NOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Link: What white? You're all wrong! Wait… that's not white! NO right!  
  
Everyone laughs except for Invisible Director.  
  
Invisible Director: You long-eared fool! You mixed up your words!  
  
Link: Kokiri to you!  
  
SCENE 7: FLASHBACK STORY Take 1  
  
Lizz: HEY! The power's on! No more voice charades! That's like what my friend Cameron thought. He thought I was Quincy. He thought that he was forcing me to talk or he would smack me on the head…  
  
Ganondorf: Are you going on and on about your 'happy little life' again?   
  
Invisible Director: NONONONO!! WRONG LINES!!! CUT!!!  
  
SCENE 8: THE TEAM BATTLE Take 1  
  
Lizz: The teams… Zelda and I and Ganon and Mr. G&W.  
  
Ganondorf: GanonDORF! DORF! DORF! YOU IDIOTIC FEMALE FOOL! And why do I get the beeping idiot? I know this is a movie but why must you pronounce my name wrong, LIZ?  
  
Lizz: [angry] What… did… you… call… me?  
  
Ganondorf: An IDIOTIC FEMALE FOOL!  
  
Lizz: [angrier] NO! You called me Liz. WRONG SPELLING! YOU WILL PAY!  
  
Dust cloud erupts and the rest of the crew starts chanting, "Jer-ry! Jer-ry!"  
  
Invisible Director: QUIT IT YOU TWO IDIOTIC FOOLS! CUUUUUUUUUUT!  
  
SCENE 10: NINTENDO CHARADES-LIZZ Take 1  
  
Lizz pulls card from hat.  
  
Lizz: Now, follow me in song. [Whistles Zelda's Lullaby, the first song you learn from Ocarina of Time]  
  
Zelda starts to look tired.  
  
Captain Falcon: OH my GOD! SHE THINKS SHE'S MALON!  
  
Invisible Director: NO! NO! NO!!! You took the wrong card Lizz! FALCON! You' messed up your lines!  
  
Lizz looks at card. Zelda is now asleep.  
  
Lizz: Hey, you're right! I'm not Impa!   
  
Invisible Director: CUT!!! Zelda, wake up. Huh, no response. Can someone send her a telepaphonic or something message?  
  
Mewtwo: It's "telepathic" and NO!   
  
Ness: Forget it!   
  
Lizz: Well, how do we wake her up?  
  
Zelda: Mm… that was nice. I haven't heard that song in a while…  
  
SCENE 10: NINTENDO CHARADES-KIRBY Take 1  
  
Kirby inhales Pichu. Yoshi notices that he starts to smoke and sizzle.  
  
Young Link: Are you on fire?  
  
Yoshi: I'll save you!  
  
Yoshi jumps on Kirby, making him spit out Pichu.  
  
Invisible Director: NO ELECTRICITY!!! CUT!  
  
SCENE 10: NINTENDO CHARADES-LINK Take 1  
  
Link takes papers, as in the script. Buuut…  
  
Young Link: Hey! You're flying! Is that supposed to happen?  
  
Link looks down and falls. Zelda rushes over.  
  
Invisible Director: Can't you fools not mess anything up? Cut…  
  
SCENE 10: NINTENDO CHARADES-LINK Take 2  
  
Link takes papers and flaps arms. Kirby is standing ridiculously close.  
  
Kirby: OWWIE! PAPER CUT!!!  
  
Invisible Director: No, CUT!  
  
SCENE 10: NINTENDO CHARADES-LINK Take 3  
  
Everything starts off as planned. But it doesn't end as planned…  
  
Zelda: Are you… Lizz?  
  
Link: Yesyesyes!  
  
Zelda tackles Link.  
  
Invisible Director: Umm… uh… CUT!  
  
SCENE 11: GOODBYES Take 1  
  
Kirby takes pin, jumps up and down, and tries to pin it on Lizz.  
  
Kirby: Hold still…  
  
Lizz: [frantic] But-but… that's not it! WAIT! OUCH! You poked me in the shin!  
  
Invisible Director: Cut!  
  
SCENE 11: GOODBYES Take 2  
  
Ganondorf attempts to give Lizz the pin. Lizz is supposed to hold still.  
  
Ganondorf: Quit moving!  
  
Lizz: What are you trying to do? Are you trying to stab me?  
  
The script is right so far, but things take a turn for the worse. VERY worse…  
  
Lizz: You IDIOT! You FOOL! You just pierced my EAR!  
  
Sure enough, the sharp point has gone through her ear. Lizz is outraged. The others inspect the hole. They confirm that she now has a new piercing. A fight ensues.  
  
Invisible Director: Grr… why did I take this job… Lizz! Get that ridiculous pin out of your ear. It should heal. Ganondorf! That wasn't in the script! You're supposed to attempt to stab her! Not pierce her ear! *sigh* Do I even need to say it?  
  
Lizz angrily takes the pin out of her ear and throws it at Invisible Director, which was odd because, well, HE'S INVISIBLE!  
  
SCENE 11: GOTTA GET OUT! Take 1   
  
Young Link: Try ramming yourself against the screen. I roll into things all the time!  
  
Lizz: It's worth a try…  
  
Lizz rears back to run while the others count. The TV rocks dangerously and… thwunk!  
  
Lizz: That can't be good…  
  
Ness: Did the TV tip over?  
  
All but Ness: Whaddaya think?  
  
Lizz is teleported out and after 30 minutes of lifting and pushing, gets the TV back on the stand. When she gets back, Invisible Director attempts to slap Lizz and shout, "cut" at the same time. Lizz ducks and avoids the hit but can't avoid the shouting.  
  
Sooo… my lucky few readers, (who must be VERY lucky to get their paws on this secret paper) what do you think so far? But wait! There are out takes! *Coming next chapter*  
  
~~~~~END~~~~~  
  
If you don't mind a little sillyness, I wrote up my daydream of a new Paper Mario Scenario. It's a little corny, but keep in mind I daydreamed it in 4th grade. Ahh, that was a good year. 


End file.
